


1X02 The Bookmobile

by Killbothtwins



Series: Big Wolf on Campus Episode Tags [2]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e02 The Bookmobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins





	1X02 The Bookmobile

Merton watched, unimpressed, as the guy in front of him swung in confused circles, holding a rather shiny longsword at the ready. 

 

“What kind of sorcery is this?”

The man asked, glaring at Merton suspiciously. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Merton said.

“Look, I got a lot of people to read out today, so if you wouldn't mind?”

He gestured towards the door of the Lair. 

 

The man didn't move.

“One minute I was in the royal library and then…”

 

Merton rolled his eyes.

“There was an evil librarian, it's a long story. I just now got to the middle ages, but if you wait a couple of hours I'm sure I'll read you out a couple of buddies, ‘kay?”

He hustled the confused knight to the door and closed it on the man's perplexed face. 

 

“Welcome to the 21st Century!”

Merton called after him, then settled down in a chair, picking up the next book in the pile. He really  _ did  _ have a lot of reading to do. 


End file.
